Reflections
by Bubblz
Summary: Final Chapter Up! How the Halliwells have been thinking about Chris. Please read and review!
1. Piper

**Disclamer: No, I don't own Charmed. Yes, I wish I did.**

**Authors Note: Ever since the season finale I have been wondering how Piper would react when she found out what happened to Big Chris. Here is my version and I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you'd like and constructive criticism is welcome. This is very short, and I might do other chapters with other character's POV. **

Piper was in the attic on the sofa, clutching a courderoy jacket with a fleece lining as a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Through her tears she smiled at the beautiful baby boy sleeping in the bassinet sitting in front of her.  
  
"I love you so much mom..."  
  
She smiled, remembering how much she loved hearing that from her baby boy. She loved any time Chris had called her mom after avoiding her for so long. Though she had been reluctant to say goodbye to the young man she had grown to love, she had wanted him to return to a safe and happier future...the life he deserved.  
  
The life he deserved...  
  
She thought of her baby, and how he had died trying to save the future. He had sacrificed so much, and payed the ultimate price for his family, for his brother Wyatt.  
  
She looked down again at the jacket she was clutching, which belonged to Chris.  
  
And the tears come flooding back, flowing freely.

**So did you like it? Please review :) **


	2. Paige

Paige was sitting on her bed staring off into space when she heard baby Chris start to cry in his nursery. She headed towards Piper's room to pick him up but stopped in the doorway, hearing Leo taking care of him. She realized she was standing in the same spot she was in when Chris died in Leo's arms.  
  
"No, please, no...please...no..."  
  
And he faded away just like that. She couldn't help but laugh at all the times they had bickered, much like brother and sister instead of aunt and nephew. She smiled slightly, thinking she was probably the "cool aunt" in the future...  
  
Paige just hoped that somehow, some way, Chris had found a happier life. Was it even possible....  
  
"Paige?"  
  
It wasn't until she saw Piper's tear stained face in front of her own that she realized she was sobbing. 


	3. Leo

**Disclaimer: Bubblz? Does not own Charmed. Spelling and Kern and stuff? Do own Charmed.  
  
Authors note: I realize that these have been really short but I am trying to make them longer as I am going. I was thinking about rewriting the first 2 chapters, but maybe if this develops more, I can do more chapters on their POV. Yes...maybe.**

* * *

Most importantly, I would like to thank the people who reviewed! I'm glad that people are enjoying this because I wasn't sure how good it was. Anyways you all are saying that it should be longer so I am trying to build more of a story around each character as they are reflecting. I also probably paraphrased some of these quotes from the season finale. Tell me what you think ( Pretty please?  
  
Leo could hear Piper and Paige in the next room, crying. He didn't want to disturb them, and he was a little lost in thought himself, so he picked up baby Chris and orbed them both down to the living room. He sat down on the sofa and began to gently rock Chris to sleep and whispering to him. Chris eventually yawned and drifted off to sleep while gently clutching the soft sleeve of Leo's plaid flannel shirt. Leo smiled and gently cuddled his youngest son. He was so beautiful, peaceful, and was as Phoebe described him, a "little bundle of warmth"! (A/N: My grammar is horrific so please tell me if I am not making sense with all the quotes and commas and such...)  
  
Leo laughed, shaking his head at how much Phoebe had cooed at her baby nephew when they finally got to bring Chris home. It had been longer than usual, due to the complications during Chris' delivery. It had nearly killed them both. Leo smiled down at the baby, who was now fast asleep in his arms, and still clutching his sleeve. Leo couldn't remember feeling more peaceful. In a slight daze, he picked up the TV remote and turned on the television. An action movie was on. A loud action movie. A bunch of gunshot sounds rang from the TV, and Chris woke up almost immediately, crying again.  
  
He gently bounced Chris up and down, quietly shushing him, when Chris stopped crying and looked like he was struggling to say something. Leo watched in anticipation, but he only hiccupped and began to fall back asleep. He glanced over and on the coffee table was a picture of Piper, Wyatt, and baby Chris all at the hospital. Leo's smile faded as he remembered what had happened just hours before the picture was taken.  
  
"Just hold on...don't give up..."  
  
"You either..."  
  
"No...please...no..."  
  
He couldn't save him. He was too late. The adult version of Chris, who had come back and gave up everything so his brother Wyatt could be saved from evil. It had been a very strange year and a very strange relationship for them, starting out with hate, friendship, distrust and then, finally when Chris revealed his true identity, more hate. At least from Chris. Leo desperately wanted to change their relationship, and in the end they did and they became close. Then Chris had faded away in his arms, to God knows where. Leo could only hope Chris had returned to the future where his life could be better.  
  
A few stray tears fell off of Leo's cheeks and onto Chris' little head, and disappeared into his silky brown hair.

* * *

**This is definitely longer, but still somewhat short. Please tell me what you think ( Next up is Phoebe. Hopefully it will be up soon. At the very latest, sometime this weekend!**


	4. Phoebe

Phoebe was hurrying home from working at the newspaper because she wanted to be there for Piper and the rest of the family as much as possible since Chris died. She also was hoping to spend some time with her new baby nephew. He was so adorable. And he always will be.  
  
She walked past the living room and saw Leo on the couch with baby Chris, who was fast asleep. Phoebe could see that Leo had been crying so she decided to leave them alone and go spend some time with her sisters. She stopped in her room to put her work bag down, and she could hear her sisters crying in Piper's room. She sat down on her bed, lost in thought. It broke her heart knowing what Piper and Leo were going through, losing a child. And what Paige was feeling, seeing her nephew die.  
  
She was devastated too. After all, she was first to meet Chris when he came back from the future. She blushed slightly, remembering that as a goddess she had hit on him and he kind of freaked out. Of course, she hadn't known he was her nephew then. Chris confided to her first about his true identity after she saw their futures during a vision quest. It was nice to be confided in, she had gotten to know him a lot better when she was keeping his secret. A small smile crept onto her face as she remembered how he had freaked out about his conception and how much fun he was having being her "master" when she was a genie. He was sure going to be a handful in the future, but she was going to enjoy every second of being his aunt.  
  
As she walked into Piper's room, Piper and Paige were absently comforting each other as they stared off into space. Phoebe looked at both their faces and instantly burst into tears. She ran over to them and they embraced, never wanting to let go. They had already lost so many people in their lives; it seemed so unfair to lose such an amazing young man who gave up everything. Phoebe regretted avoiding Chris before he was supposed to leave. She was going to miss him so much. There was never a dull moment while he had been there. She had hoped he was going to return to the new future, but he never got a chance.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when Piper tightened the embrace between the sisters.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much"  
  
"I'm going to miss you too" The sisters sat in silence for a long time, reflecting about the young man, their son, their nephew. Who had given up everything for his family. They thought about how much good he had done since he had traveled to the past.  
  
It felt good when they thought about it. Really good.

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write. I had never given Phoebe and Chris' relationship a lot of thought. But I re-watched the finale, and it helped a lot to finish up this story. I really enjoyed writing it though. Did you like it? Should I continue with this story? Make a sequel? I have a couple more story ideas, so hopefully they will be written soon. As always, please tell me what you think. And thank you so much, to all of you who reviewed. It meant a lot to me  
  
Oh and before I forget.... I don't own Charmed :-P**


	5. The Wish

**Aha I found some free time! I wanted to do a chapter with Wyatt's POV but I haven't been visited by that inspiration yet so maybe I will add it in later. So probably this will be the final chapter, and hopefully after I finish up "Missed Moments" I can make a sequel. Thanks for reviewing, it made me so happy and I love y'all for doing it! It's been fab, and I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and any of my other stories!**

* * *

Piper and the rest of the family were in the attic, cleaning it out. They were clearing out stuff that belonged to Chris. They knew they would have to do it eventually, but it was still hard for them.  
  
Piper gathered up a pile of his clothes.  
  
Leo was carrying a few boxes with books and other Wicca stuff that belonged to him.  
  
Paige and Phoebe were taking down all his bedding and things back down to the closet.  
  
Wyatt was in his playpen, watching his somber family.  
  
They were all busy, and reflecting at the same time.  
  
In the same moment, they all made a silent wish to see the white lighter son they had all grown to love.  
  
A swirl of orbs suddenly appeared and formed into the adult Chris. His eyes were sparkling with tears and there was a big smile on his face.  
  
Piper and Leo immediately ran to hug their son, sobbing while Phoebe and Paige followed with Wyatt in Paige's arms. All had tears streaming down their face.  
  
"How...how is this possible?" Piper stammered. "You...died." She broke down in tears. Leo and Chris both comforted her.  
  
"Somehow, when Dad killed Gideon, his magic was reversed, and I returned to the future. We did it. We saved the future. For all of us," Chris tightened the embrace with his family and smiled down at Wyatt.  
  
"_You_ saved the future son. You gave up everything and you did it."  
  
Chris blushed at his father's compliment.  
  
"So it's good again? Wyatt and everyone is okay?" Leo asked.  
  
"It's the bright happy future I have, **we** have been working for" Chris said pointedly.  
  
"How about us? Is our relationship good now? Please tell me it is" Leo was curious.  
  
"Absolutely. You, me, Mom, Wyatt, Paige and Phoebe? It's all good. Very good" Chris grinned.  
  
Piper thought for a moment.  
  
"So the...event? You changed it?" Piper smiled  
  
"Yes, everything changed." Chris grinned brightly.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad. I love you Chris." Piper pulled Chris into a tight embrace.  
  
"I love you too Mom." Chris hugged Leo next. "And you Dad, thank you for being there in the future".  
  
"Hey! What about us!" Phoebe and Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes, here comes the hugs for my favorite Aunts!" Chris laughed and hugged both his aunts and then his baby older brother.  
  
"I love you Wyatt." Wyatt giggled and touched his brothers face happily.  
  
Chris spent another week or so with his family in the past before returning to the future he created. After many hugs and tearful goodbyes, he finally stepped into the portal and returned to the future, thinking about his experience in the past.  
  
It had been amazing. Truly amazing.

* * *

**Aww how cute. At least I think so, but of course...I did write it :) Please tell me what you think. Another big thank you to all who read my story and all those who reviewed. It means so much to me that you liked it. Bye for now! Please check out my other story (soon maybe it will be stories!).  
  
Hugs! LoL.**


End file.
